


All Too Familiar

by chickadeebabe



Series: You're A Human, Not A Walker [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game), The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Genre: Don't even get me started on Lee, Gen, I'm still mad about Mariana, Like Telltale really?, Or Jane man, Or Luke, People from season 2 are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 02:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10504209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadeebabe/pseuds/chickadeebabe
Summary: She wasn't a person that was immune to loss. She'd experienced more loss than kids her age deserved, but seeing Javi bury his neice... it brought up unsavory memories.





	

It was wrong of her really, to feel the way she was feeling now, after seeing Javi reunite with his family.

Clementine could admit that she envied the man in front of her. Like Tripp said, most missions like these didn't make it with the survival rate being 100. It was a miracle. One she wished that she had experienced at least once...

"My headphones!"

The exclamation from the girl in front, (Marie? Mari?), had her reach for her gun until set registered the voice. 

She lifted her head and raised a brow as the girl ran to some small pile of dirt at the opening of the junkyard and bent to pick up something, her headphones, she presumed.

The girl gave her uncle a bright smile, the man returning it tenfold, and Clementine felt herself letting at least half a smile slip onto her face.

But of course, these things never lasted.

A single shot rang in the air.

_And the girl just fell, a bullet hole in her head._

°☆`

It was a pity.

The girl-... Mariana seemed like a sweet girl. Kind of like Sarah...

Clementine kept her arms crossed as Javi stood had his back exposed to her, shoulders hunched and head lowered, as he stared down at the body of his neice.

At least she met a quick end unlike most these days.

She watched as the older man brought out the candybar she almost stole from him and Clementine fought the lump in her throat as he set it on top of the dead girl's body.

"I'm sorry you never got to taste that candybar." 

Clementine prided the man for at least keeping his voice somewhat steady. It took a lot of effort after losing a loved one.

Especially the young ones...

She shook her head and walked up to him, grabbing the shovel along the way, and patted him on the back.

"Don't blame yourself."

And then she went to covering the girl. She was, of course, stopped by Javi. Clementine had a feeling he would want to do this. At least for some form of closure. 

She turned her back on him and pretended not to hear his apologies to the girl and slight sniffles that he tried to hide.


End file.
